1. Field
The present disclosure relates to linked data structures. More particularly, the disclosure concerns moving elements between linked data structures concurrently with data read operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, linked data structures, such as search trees, linked lists, etc., have been proposed that allow data updates to be performed concurrently with lockless data read-side operations. However, non-transactional-memory-based algorithms are lacking that can atomically move a data element from one linked data structure to another without delaying lockless readers.